Betrayed
by Fanthing1123
Summary: Just when they thought they were in it together a piece of the puzzle is lost. (I'm not great at summaries)


OK! so (breaths nervously) this is my first fan fiction, well that I'm publishing. I have written so many but I have struggled to put them up for some reason. I suppose that its because I'm not a very good writer and I struggled with English as a subject, my grammar isn't to good either. so have a read and tell me what you think! constructive criticism welcome, please by all means. Any advise of help will gladly be taken on board.

* * *

disclaimer: I do not own marvel agents of shield, although if I did ward wouldn't be dead and not host to some evil monster, and he would have had a redemption story already.

* * *

The black hood bags where ripped away from their faces and some light streams in. They blinked several times as the light grew stronger trying to adjust.

All 5 agents were on their knees spaced out in a long slightly narrow, room and as usual May and ward kept their usual stern faces while Coulson and Skye just looked angry and really pissed. Meanwhile FitzSimmons just looked like they had been caught doing something they hadn't by their parents even though they tried to look angry, but that failed... Epically.

"Agents I believe we haven't met... Formally... I know who you are, but you don't know who i am, my name is-"

"Mr hydra scum, yeah yeah, we got that" Skye retaliated sarcastically.

"Fair, sir said you were feisty but, well i do like my woman a little gentler." He winked.

There was a more than an awkward silence and this bugged everyone but they knew to keep their mouths shut.

"Now to wait for my superior" and with that the man left the room the way he had come in and slammed the massive metal door behind him.

Fitzsimmons let out a breath that sounded like they had been holding it forever.

"Well that was fun" may said in her usual emotionless voice.

The team all engaged in conversation, they talked about where they could be, how they could escape.

They had no way of calling or signalling in any way for help or an extraction, so the conclusion they came to or rather ward came to, was there was only way out.

"So we need to create a diversion right? Then we go into fighting mode and ward and may can kick some butt!" She said rather enthusiastically.

May Coulson and ward just rolled their eyes and looked at her. Same old Skye.

"No that's not what I'm talking about." Ward started and the whole team just looked confused.

"What then?" Asked may who's was up for anything.

"There is only one way you guys will get out of here alive"

"Ward, what do you mean you guys, what about you?" Skye asked frantically, while Simmons and Fitz nodded. Ward took a deep breath.

"You guy, I... You're going to hate me once I do what I do, but as long as you are all safe even if it's the last thing I do, at least I made one right decision among the many wrong ones I have made."

With that he stood to his feet and walked over to the door.

The team watched him confused as he walked over to the door, seemingly oblivious to the multiple objections being hurled at him, by most members of the team.

"Samuels I suggest you let me out!" He called

The team watched in fear "what are you doing ward?" Skye called

He looked back and for the first time they saw emotion displayed on his face and in his eyes "I'm sorry"

Was all he could say

"Samuels!"

"Yes sir?" He replied

"Are you going to just stand there like a moron or you going to let me out?" He barked

"Yes sir"

With that the door opened and slammed shut. Ward gone.

"Omg please don't say what i think i just saw." Stated Coulson.

A chorus of confused comments were spoken until may stated the obvious truth.

"Wards hydra" spoke may dryly.

Now they were stuck in the dark room, a piece of their family torn away.

* * *

So that's it ! I hope it wasn't to bad and I know it was short, I suppose it was just a tester for uploading my first fic.

But I'm thinking this could become multiple chapters ? so please tell me what you think.


End file.
